


There's A Ghost

by MCat_Pony



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Ghost Craig, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Sad, We Die Like Men, craig is dead, there is blood, tweek is a coffee addict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCat_Pony/pseuds/MCat_Pony
Summary: When Tweek moves into a new house he expects everything to be fine. He's away from his parents, away from bullies, away from everyone and everything. But of course the house is haunted by a not so nice ghost.





	1. New House

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this mess of a fic. Comments are always appreciated! They are what keep me going. If you see any spelling errors, please tell me so I can fix them.

Finally, after years and years of saving and planning, Tweek can move out of his parents house and start a new life. He can move into his own house. The house in question is a very nice house. Its in the middle of the woods and is about twenty miles from the nearest food market. So Tweek will be isolated from everyone and everything. Good. 

When Tweek first walks up to the house with his boxes of stuff, he is in love. It is perfect for him. It is made out of a dark wood and looks a little run down, but that is okay. He still loves it. Tweek unlocks the front door and walks in. It even smells run down... But that's okay! Sure, it's a fixer upper, but it's his and no one else's. 

Tweek sets down the box he's holding in the middle of the floor. The floor creeks under the pressure of the box and every step Tweek takes there is a creek along with it. After about half an hour of bring his very few boxes into the house Tweek sits down on the couch that is there. When he does sit down dust flies everywhere.

"Gross," Tweek says to himself. He stands back up and looks at the couch. It is a ugly green color and the new butt print that was left there by Tweek does not make it look any better.

"Well then. I guess this place is going to be more work then I thought," Tweek says aloud. Tweek then tries his best the wipe off the dust on the couch. With some of the dust gone the ugly green color shows even more. Ew. 

Tweek takes some time to look around the house as he sits back down on the couch. There's a small table next to the couch and that's it. The living room definitely needs more items in it. 

Tweek gets up and walks into the kitchen. There's a pretty roomy counter top and an table in the middle of the room with some chairs around it. Tweek walks over to the oven and clicks it on to see if it still works. To his luck, it does. He clicks if off and walks toward a long hallway. There is three doors in the hallway, two across from each other and one right in the middle at the end. If Tweek were honest with himself he got a pretty bad vibe from the room at the end of the hallway.

Tweek walks down the hallway and opens the door on the left. It's a bathroom. It has a shower and bathtub, and a sink and toilet. Tweek closes the door and opens the one on the right. It looks to be a bed room, with a small bed-frame against one wall. He closes the door and walks to the end of the hallway and stops in front of the door that is there. He takes in a breath before opening it. When he does he sees that it is another bedroom. There is king size bed against one wall, and there's even a mattress there! Looks like this is the room Tweek will be sleeping in. On the wall opposite to the bed is a dresser with a mirror. At the corner of the mirror there seems the be a picture. Tweek walks up to the mirror and grabs the picture. Its a black and white photo of a man standing in front of the house. He is wearing some short of hat and casual clothes. His face seems very unimpressed by whatever he is looking at. 

Tweek hums before putting the picture back in the corner of the mirror. Something in his gut is telling him that he should keep the picture. Tweek walks out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and walks back into the living room to begin unpacking. 

After about two hours, all of Tweeks boxes are unpacked. The living room looks a little more lively with some pictures hung up and a lamp placed on the table. The kitchen also looks much better with the few amount of food Tweek brought with him and of course, his coffee maker. He'll have to take a trip to the store soon the get more food. He'll have to take a trip to the store in general to get much needed furniture, such as a new couch, a TV, a coffee table, maybe a rug... As Tweek mumbles these things aloud he hears something. A faint whisper. Tweek quickly turns towards where he hear the sound. Nothing is there. He shrugs his shoulders and continues mumbling to himself while walking into the living room. Tweek sits down on the ugly couch and begins the swipe through his phone, looking up the best places to get the things he needs. 

When Tweek looks up from his phone it is dark out. He walks towards the bathroom, does his business and lays down in bed. He has trouble going to sleep that night. He keeps looking at the picture hanging in the mirror, but he can't bring himself to get rid of it. There's just....something about that man in the picture. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek keeps hearing things.

He _swears_ he hears them. He's _not_ crazy. He's even on medication to make sure he doesn't go crazy! But, he is hearing things. He would just being laying in bed trying to sleep and than the floor would start creaking like someone is walking. And sometimes he hears whispers. One time he could of sworn he heard 'get out'. But there was no one there! 

Now Tweek is just sitting in his living thinking on weather he should call his therapist or not. Hearing voices isn't good. But, he swears he hears them! He _swears._ He decides not to call his therapist. He goes to see her in a week anyway. So he sucks it up and starts swiping through Instagram. 

_BANG!_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tweek screams. He looks over shocked to see that his lamp has fallen over. "What the _fuck?!_ " Tweek says again. He slowly gets up from his ugly green couch that he has yet to get rid of, and carefully picks up the lamp. He sets it back down on the table and stairs at it.

"Now how did that happen.." Tweek says to himself. 

_....I did that...._

Tweek jumps in the air. What was that?! It sounded like a voice...but there's no one here?! Tweek frantically looks around the living room, trying to figure out someway that could of happened. Of course he finds nothing. 

Tweek sighs and sits back down on the couch and holds his head in his hands. 

"Please don't be going crazy, Tweek," Tweek says to himself.

_....You're not crazy...._

Tweeks head shoots up. He heard it that time! He's sure of it! 

Tweek stands up and yells "Okay, who's there!" ... Nothing. "Seriously! Who's there!" He yells again. ... 

"Well fine if you wanna see me that much." 

Tweek screams at the top of his lungs. There, right in front of him is a floating, transparent, person. "WHAT THE FUCK!!" Tweek screams. 

The person, seeming surprised by this reaction, disappears. 

After a few minuets Tweeks breathing calms down and his heart rate goes back to normal. He blinks his eyes and rubs them with his fingers. "Jesus Christ.." Tweek whispers to himself. 

After another couple of minutes Tweek gets up enough courage to speak to..this thing that appeared. "Okay....so who ever is there. Can you m-maybe show yourself again?" Tweek braced himself for whatever would happen. 

Nothing happened.


End file.
